Two Different worlds
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: kakashi is a prince , and he's supposed to get married only to a princess, but he refused all of them because he is searching for a certain girl that he remembered in his childhood , Anko. Kakaanko
1. Intro

**A/N: heres the next story i'm writing once i'm done with discovered feelings.**

**anko's is a little mermaid , and kakashi is her prince charming XD**

* * *

at a palace , 20 year old prince kakashi is sitting on his throne as his loyal servant Tenzou is helping him choose his future wife.

"do i have to do this?" kakashi wined

"well of course you do your majesty , how else will you be a king" tenzou said

"*sighs* fine, just bring them in" kakashi said as tenzou brought in a woman one by one , only to be rejected by kakashi's shallow taste.

"too tall"

"too short"

"too thin"

"too fat"

"too flat"

"too big"

""too bright"

"too dumb"

"too old"

"too.......ugly"

after that was done , tenzou sighed as all of the princesses were rejected.

"my lord is something wrong? , do you want me to ask them to wear a bikini so you can decide better?" tenzou asked

kakashi shook his head "no its OK , i just don't like any one of them"

"then what kind of girl would you like?"

"i don't know , i just can't find her"

"well , if that's how it is , then tomorrow we'll be leaving and heading towards konoha island to find the right wife for you"

"yeah whatever , and um by the way ...did you meant it about the bikini thing , I'm kinda bored , i would like some entertainment" kakashi said

tenzou sweat dropped "my lord , please such perverted behavior isn't very dignified at all "

"yeah yeah , whatever, your the one asked in the first place" kakashi said

* * *

meanwhile under the ocean of konoha island.

"anko...anko wait up" an orange clown fish said as he tried to keep up with anko's speed , then he was smacked on the head by a red toad.

"her name is princess anko , how many times do i have to tell you naruto , show respect to your superiors"

"sorry pervy sage" naruto the little clown fish said but got smacked again

"its toad sage not pervy sage" jiraya yelled

"hey guys whats the hold up" anko the mermaid asked as she swam close to them.

"anko , what do you think your doing didn't king sarutobi told you to stay near the palace" jiraya said

"oh come on , its boring there and i want to go out further and explore the ocean , grandpa always makes me stay there" anko said as she swam away from them.

"anko , i'm your grandfathers trusty servant and he trusted me to take care of you ever since you were a baby , i practically even raised you" jiraya said

"i know and you raised me good , or else i would have never been the way i am right now" she said

jiraya didn't know whether that was a complement or and insult.

"and i'm not a baby anymore , I'm 18 years old a fully grown adult and i can take care of myself"

"but remember what happened the last time we let you go out to the ocean"

_*flashback*_

_little 8 year old anko had finally convinced her grandfather for her to go outside the palace and swim at the open sea along with old toad jiraya._

_"wow this place is so big" anko said as she swam all over the place "yeahhh , hahaha" she giggled._

_poor jiraya got tired of following her here and there and thought of taking a minutes break , but once he noticed that anko wasn't on his sight anymore he began panicking._

_"ahhhh , oh no , anko..anko ? , oh no king sarutobi is going to kill me"_

_poor little anko got lost and doesn't know where to go "where am i?" she asked herself , then she saw a something giant floating on the surface that was moving , out of curiosity she followed it._

_meanwhile on top of the surface , a little boy with silver hair was sitting at the edge of the ship staring at the wide open sea._

_"young master , you shouldn't sit there you might fall off board and drown" tenzou said_

_"i won't fall , I'm not afraid" kakashi said_

_"well yeah but still , its not safe why don't you sit somewhere else" tenzou said as he tried to carry the little boy , but kakashi tried to resist._

_"NO , i don't want to , let go" kakashi said , pulling himself away._

_"young master please" tenzou said , but then accidentally let go of him and kakashi fell down in the sea._

_"AHHHHH , help , i can't swim" kakashi yelled as he kept splashing the water._

_"PRINCE KAKASHI" tenzou yelled , kakashi sank down the sea , "oh no ,i have to save him" tenzou said_

_as kakashi sank down further he ran out of breath as bubbles of air came out from his mouth , before he lost conciseness he saw a figure with his blurry eyes swimming to him._

_anko saw something fall down from the large flouting obstacle and rushed to see what it is._

* * *

**A/N: this is just a slight preview , i won't update until i'm done with discovered feelings , i prefer to make them one at a time rather than all together so i don't get confused. **


	2. Chapter 1 when they first met

**A/N: i won't update for another month and a half , i gotta study for my mid-term exams but if i have the time i will update of course :)  
**

* * *

_kakashi felt the figure holding him and pushing him up_ , _as he reached the surface he inhaled air quickly and coughed a bit , when he looked around the figure disappeared_.

_"PRINCE KAKASHI YOUR ALRIGHT , THANK GOD" tenzou yelled from up board the ship as he saw that kakashi was now floating at the sea "DON'T WORRY , I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE , TAKE THIS UNTIL I COME BACK" he said as he threw a floatable item at kakashi to hang on to and went and tried to search for something to pull him up._

_when tenzou left anko came up and looked at the mind boggled human boy by her side and said "Hi"_

_kakashi's eyes widened , "...H-Hi...you saved me..thanks"_

_anko smiled "your welcome" then she smiled and laughed._

_kakashi raised a brow "umm ... what's so funny?"_

_"you are! , you look scared but it makes you look cute"_

_"you... think i look cute" kakashi said as his face started to get red._

_they heard footsteps approaching from the ship and tenzou yelling at the crews to put down a boat , anko tried to leave but kakashi stopped her._

_"wait , please..tell me your name" he said_

_"...its anko" she said and he let her go and watch her as she went under water._

_when he turned to see his ship he saw that a man was now rowing a boat to him , as he came closer to kakashi he picked him up and set him on the boat and gave him a towel "you Lil ' rascal of a prince you , ya know better then to jump off a ship like dat" said the blond guy._

_"sorry uncle minato" kakashi said as Minato rowed the boat back to the ship._

_back at the ship kakashi was telling them about anko , but the again maybe he shouldn't have told them becausenow they were making fun of him._

_"oh please , what is a girl doing at the middle of the ocean , the closest land i miles and miles away , your probably hallucinating " minato said_

_"maybe you have a fever" tenzou said as he touched kakashi's forehead._

_"i don't have a fever , and I'm not hallucinating , I'm telling you she saved me , i mean how else did i came back up " .kakashi yelled._

_meanwhile at the bottom of the sea , Jiraiya finally found anko._

_"AHH , anko i found , oh thank goodness" Jiraiya said as he hugged her then let her go and pointed his slimy hand to her __"where have you been? , do you know what the king would do if he found out i lost you? , why he would take my head or even worse he would eat me" jiraiya said now shivering of just thinking about it._

_"oh please ,you exaggerate too much " anko said as she swam back home and jiraiya followed _

_"What did you say you little brat? , come back here"_

_*End Flashback*_

_

* * *

_

"yeah , that was great"anko said.

"GREAT? , what do you mean great?, you were lost and who would've know what could have happened to me" Jiraiya said

"Geez all you care about is yourself you old pervy sage" naruto said but was hit on the head again by jiraiya

"how many times do i have to tell you its **toad sage**" Jiraiya said

"oh would you calm down , that happened along time ago and much older now i can take better care of myself , so don't worry about yourself you'll be fine"

"sure you're older , but your just too immature now lets go back home"

"yeah right , come on naruto let's ditch this old frog" anko said as she grabbed the little clown fish and swam as fast as she could away from the angry toad.

"I'm a toad not a frog , and I'm not that old too I'm only 50" Jiraiya yelled at them

* * *

**A/N:well here it is the second chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 2 A Blue Bird

**A/N: ah theres a special character I'm adding for this chapter ..say hello to the blue bird :)  
**

* * *

kakashi saw that his ship is ready to set sail , as he got on board tenzou said "well it's been such a long time since we went back home to konoha , I'm sure your uncle misses you we've been gone for 10 years after all"

"hmm has it really that long? , i didn't notice" kakashi said as he lazily walked to the edge of the ship and looked at the wide sea in front of him as eagles flew high up the sky making their eagle cry.

he felt the ship starting to move and heard tenzou say "remember what happened last time you better be careful not to fall down again"

"I'm not a kid anymore , i can handle myself"

"alright then suites yourself" tenzou said as kakashi started to think about the girl who saved him 10 years ago , if he hadn't fell off board he would have never met her in the first place.

who knows he might fall over board again on purpose just to see her again , tenzou kept telling him that it was just his imagination and it wasn't real but he would rather imagine her all the time than be in the real world , he already rejected all of the brides with high hopes for meeting anko again and maybe even marrying her , he can't deny it but he really did want to marry her.

* * *

meanwhile anko and naruto were making a run for from jiraiya.

"get back here you little rascals" jiraiya yelled as he tried to keep up

anko and naruto were laughing at him for being too slow when in fact they weren't even swimming that fast , as naruto kept laughing he stopped and noticed that there was a shadow on top of him before he even got a chance to see what it was RAM he was suddenly out of the water.

anko stopped laughing as she noticed that naruto wasn't by her side anymore "huh? , where did that clown go?" she asked herself as jiraiya finally caught up to her "alright i got you....but where naruto?" he said

somewhere at the sky , a blue bird was holding an orange fish in his beak the fish then started yelling at the bird "hey LET ME DOWN YOU DISGUSTING TWO WINGED CREATURE , man you need a mint" as naruto had yelled the bird then spat him out of his beak as naruto fell down on the ocean.

"there you are" jiraiya said as him and anko went to naruto

"you guys there was this bird who tried to eat me and-" before he could complete his sentence he saw a shadow on top of him again "AAAAAH" naruto screamed as he hid behind anko , anko decided to go up and confront the bird who tried to eat her annoying , stupid clown fish.

as anko got up to the surface she saw the bird flying in circles on top of her ,"hey you" she called as the bird looked at her "yeah you can we talk" she said as the bird then landed on the card board that was floating on the water.

"what do you want?" the bird said , then he saw the orange fish come out on the surface along with a red frog who had a lot of warts on his face.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM CRAZY MERMAID , HE'LL EAT YOU" naruto yelled as jiraiya hit his head and told him the difference between the size of anko and the size of the blue bird.

"anyways , I'm anko and I'm a mermaid , that frog there is jiraiya and that fish is naruto ...he's a clown fish what's your name?" anko asked the blue bird with a black beak she noticed that the bird had a spiky hair at the back of his head and two long hair covering the side of his face which was odd cuz birds are supposed to have only feathers and not hair , she also noticed he had red eyes that looked like a star.

"my names sasuke and I'm a pigeon" sasuke said then he heard naruto laughing otu loud

"WAAHAHAHAHA , he's a pigeon , AHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CLOWN FISH" sasuke yelled

"HEY BACK OFF someone hit this pigeon he's gonna eat me" naruto said as he hid behind jiraiya

"i won't eat you're too disgusting to eat anyways"

"oh yeah" naruto said as he swam near the floating card board "at least i don't got a weird hair cut"

"hey don't talk about my cool hair cut , and you don't even have a hair ...YOUR BOLD"

"who are you calling bold? can't you see my tiny blond hair" naruto yelled as he pointed to the tiny blond hair that was on top of his head.

"that's no hair, and whats with the whiskers are you sure your a clown fish your not even that funny maybe your a cat fish" sasuke yelled back

"hey don't talk bad about my cute mustache"

"cute who said anything about you being cute"

meanwhile as anko and jiraiya watched the two squabble

"you know what i think it would have been best if we just let sasuke eat naruto" jiraiya said

anko nodded and swam to them "alright fellows break it up , it's nice meeting you sasuke" anko said as she patted the head of the tiny pigeon who is actually no larger than naruto himself.

"hey hey watch the hair" sasuke said as he fixed his hair with one of his wings.

"what's with the hair ? , i never saw a bird once who had hair" jiraiya said

"he must be a mutant" naruto said

"look whose talking , at least i don't have a whisker" sasuke replied back , jiraiya hit naruto on the head before he could talk back.

"well anyways i think it's time to go home now" jiraiya said as both anko and naruto awed in disappointment.

"aww , but we were interrupted by a stupid pigeon"naruto said as he saw sasuke glare at him

"can't we stay out a little more longer" anko said

"nope , its already sunset" jiraiya said as he pointed to the orange clouds surrounding the big giant sun which looked like it was sinking in the sea.

"alright we'll go" anko said then looked at the tiny blue pigeon "we'll meet again sasuke"

"yeah sure what ever but i don't wanna meet him" sasuke said pointing his feathered wing towards the orange fish with white stripes then flew away.

anko shook her head it seems as if the two got along well with each other.

as anko , jiraiya and naruto swam back to the palace jiraiya said

"it seems that you made a new friend today naruto"

"WHAT? , WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A PIGEON?" he yelled as both anko and jiraiya laughed at him.

* * *

**A/N: well , no matter at what animal form sasuke and naruto are they always fight don't they :)**

**yup sasuke was the special character , who would have guessed him to be a blue pigeon xD  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Human

**A/N: sorry guys but this will be the last update i'll do for a while , i need to study :)**

* * *

later that night , anko has successfully sneaked out of her room and out the palace unfortunately some fish saw her.

"OI, crazy princess lady what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" naruto called

anko glared at the little clown fish for giving her that stupid nickname but ignored it and said "i was about to ask you the same thing"

"I'm looking for pervy sage"

"oh , the old frog ain't here"

"oh man he said he was going to teach me a new technique called rasenhan" he pouted

"i think you mean rasengan" she corrected

"yeah thats what i said"

"well sorry about...your loss , so you wanna come with me?"

"where are you going anyways?"

"i dunno , just anywhere i guess , i'm just bored"

"oh alright then I'll come with you , but i heard there will be a storm tonight"

"i think i can stand a simple storm" anko said confidently

* * *

meanwhile at the surface there really is a storm and a really wild one , the ship was looked like it wanted to flip as the rain and wind and sea waves were attacking it , lightning is seen everywhere and each sound made the crew terrified as they tried to stabilize the ship , kakashi took a rope and tied himself to one of the ships poles as the giant waves were splashing at the ship , then a really big wave came to them as it covered the whole ship , it washed out the crew and tenzou as it drowned them luckily for tenzou he was wearing a safety jacket enabling him to float but the waves were still crashing into him.

since no one was stearing the ship , it crashed into a rock as kakashi was still tied at the pole and sunk down along with the ship , kakashi tried to free himself but he tied himself too tight , beginning to run out of air he started to slowly loose conscience but before blacking out he saw a dark shadow swimming to him.

anko tried to untie the rope but she couldn't so instead she asked naruto to bite them off "hey naruto could you help me here a bit?"

"no way he's a human ,old man sarutobi is gonna be pissed" naruto said

anko frowned "fine then don't help I'll do it myself ,but just so you know I'm half human too" she said

"but he's dangerous" naruto stated

"he's dying" she said as she looked at kakashi's unconscious face and touched his cheek "he needs air" she said as she swam up the surface and gasped for air then dove back down , she cupped kakashi's face putting her lips with his and blew the air in as his chest started to rise , she did it again going up and down , naruto decided to help as he bit the rope with his teeth.

kakashi flung his eye open meeting a pair of brown ones in front of him , he saw her smile at him then swim up he noticed a fish biting through his rope as anko came down she gave him air again now kakashi used his strength and managed to rip the rest of the unbitten rope and anko helped him swim up the surface.

* * *

**A/N: oh yeah BTW i'm starting to write another 2 stories of KakaAnko , check it out at my profile in the unwrittin stories section , one is the Turkey vs Greek and the other is The Stupid husband , check out the summaries in my profile if you want to know more :)**


	5. Chapter 4 saved

The next day king sarutobi had sent out many of his troops including jiraiya in search of anko

"oh anko where are you?" jiraiya said to himself as he went along with his search squad.

Meanwhile at the shores of the beach kakashi and anko were wet but still asleep cuddling each other as they laid on the sand , anko was first to wake up because water kept on being squirted on her face.

She woke up and yawned , rubbing her eyes , she looked at the see that was less than a meter away , the little clown fish naruto was the one spiting out the water on her "anko quick let's go before he wakes up" naruto said , but anko ignored him.

She looked at the man beside her , he looked so peacefully asleep , he smiled and touched his face , it was wet but smooth , she heard him moan in his sleep , he started moving his arms before he opened her eyes , everything was blurry at first but then it slowly came to focus , his vision focused on the woman above him smiling at him , he smiled back and slowly sat up without breaking eye contact , he was so busy looking at her brown orbs that he didn't even notice her tail.

"hey" anko said to him her voice full of delight

"hey" he said back he kept smiling at her and said "you saved me again , thank you"

"no problem" anko said as she giggled

"why are you giggling?" kakashi asked

"because you're still cute" she said

Kakashi's smile widened "thanks your cute too" she smiled brightly at him.

kakashi leaned towards and kissed her , she kissed him back soon the kiss got a little more frenzy when anko had her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist , that is until someone just had to interrupt them.

"PRINCE KAKASHI" tenzou shouted , kakashi and anko immediately separated even though they didn't want to , kakashi looked behind him and saw tenzou riding a horse along with several men behind him.

"prince kakashi you're alive it's a miracle" tenzou said he said as he went down his horse.

"well actually she-…" just as kakashi was about to introduce anko to tenzou stating that she was the one who saved him , he noticed that she wasn't beside him anymore , he looked left and right but she was no where in sight , it's like she disappeared in thin air.

"prince kakashi why don't we get you in the palace and you can get some dry clothes so you don't get a cold" tenzou said as he helped kakashi to get on the horse.

Meanwhile anko was being scolded by her grandfather "YOU WHAT?! , HOW COULD YOU EXPOSE YOUSELF TO A HUMAN , WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"but he was dieing , what did you want me to do ? , just let him die"

"it would be much better for the world to have one human less"

"…you're so heartless grandpa"

"eough anko , now go to your room and you are forbidden to leave the palace ever again"

"you can't do that , I'm not a kid anymore"

"I'll treat you like a kid until you're married , now go to your room"

"ARRRGH , I hate you , you never let me live my life" she yelled at him as she swam away to her room

* * *

**A/N: well i guess i'm back to updating :)**

**that's a good thing right? xD**


	6. Chapter 5 the snake

**A/N: YAY finaly we get to see the evil orochimaru :3 , and he's fighting with anko right now XD**

* * *

Later that night , anko managed to sneak out of the palace again , but it was harder this time due to all the royal guards the king assigned , but still she managed successfully.

She wanted to see kakashi again , humans always fascinated her , so what if she gets to be one , and she knows exactly who to got to and she knew if her grandfather ever found out he would laterally kill her.

Anko swam to the forbidden area of the sea , entering a dark cave , anko was really scared shitless right now , it was dark and spooky and made weird ghost-like noises.

"Who is there ?, reveal yourself" an echo like sound said

Anko raised a brow "reveal myself , I think you got it the opposite , it's you who have to reveal yourself cuz I'm not the one who's hiding" she said as she crossed her arms

"…fine then , I'll reveal myself" the echo sound said , as a shadowy giant snake appeared in front of anko.

"EEEEEEEEEKK" anko screamed

"DON'T SCREAM LIKE THAT , are you trying to make me deaf woman" the snake yelled at her

"well it's your fault , you just had to come out like that , what else did you expect me to do" anko said

"well you told me to reveal myself" the snake said

"well I take it back , I didn't know you were this damn ugly , and how can you be deaf it's not like you got ears" anko said , the giant snake was getting annoyed from their argument.

"what do you want anyways , I'm busy right now" he said

"look pal , I don't wanna be here too but I need a favor" anko said

"fine then , my name is orochimaru and I'll grant you what ever favor you need , but first tell me what it is" he said

"I want to be a human" she said

Orochimaru looked at her for a moment then laughed "HAHAHAHA that's the funniest thing I heard in ages" he said

"I can tell with all that wrinkles" she said

"hey these are not wrinkles , it's just almost time for me to shed my skin so I can be a beautiful anaconda again with my beautiful purple skin" he said as he had hearts in his eyes

"ooooh purple I love purple" anko said as she joined him and had hearts in her eyes.

"any ways it seem your serious about this matter" orochimaru said as they went back to their normal state

"damn right" she said

"but why do you want to be a human ?"

"well , theres this human guy and.."

"aaaah , ok I see so who is this guy?"

"all I know is that his name is kakashi"

'_hmm , is she talking about prince kakashi the most wealthiest known prince ,hmm yes this will be very good for my evil plans , I can use her image and voice and transform myself muahahahaha *coughs and chokes* , wait a minute how can I choke if I'm only thinking ?…' he thought._

"alright I'll arrange everything" he said "but first you have to pay me"

"pay you ? ,with what ?"

"I want your voice and a copy of your image" he said

"voice and image ?"she repeated

"that's the price and if you don't like it then forget about being human" he said as he gave her his back , that is if snakes even have one.

"no , wait I'll pay , you can have them" she said

"that's a good decision" he said as he spat out a shell from his mouth and wrapped it with his tongue and gave it to her "now make a wish in this shell" he said as she took it and whispered her wish to the shell.

"good" he said then spat out a mirror and gave it to her "now look at yourself on this mirror" he said as anko looked at her self in the mirror although she did not understand why he wanted her voice and image but whatever.

"good now , when you wake up you'll be a human" he said

"when I wake up?" anko said then suddenly blacked out

* * *

**A/N: i can't wait to finaly have anko as a human , although there will be a twist , when orochimaru joins the play**


	7. Chapter 6 Under The Sea

**A/N: let's start off with some music and dance shall we :D**

* * *

the next morning , far away from the palace at the nice quiet ocean..well not so quiet since anko kept cursing loudly , luckily no one is there except her friends.

"THAT DAMN SNAKE LIED TO ME" the mermaid anko yelled as she punched a puppet like orochimaru that was hanging from a sea tree.

"well this should be a good lesson for you , never trust a snake" jiraiya said "and besides it's a good thing too , why would you want to be a human , it's much better to live under the sea , under the sea under the seaaaaa , come on sing with me" jiraiya said as he grabbed naruto and they started singing.

_The seaweed is always greener , In somebody else's lake  
__You dream about going up there , But that is a big mistake_

Soon the sea creature popped out of nowhere and joined to sing as anko watched them.

_Just look at the world around you , Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you , What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea , Under the sea  
__  
Darlin', it's better down where it's wetter , Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day , Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin' full time to floatin' , Under the sea  
Down here all the fish is happy ,As off through the waves they roll_

Soon a lot of fishes came and started dancing and singing , anko was rather getting irritated from this musical festival.

_SEA CREATURES:_

_The fish on the land ain't happy , They sad 'cause they in the bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky ,They in for a worser fateOne day when the boss get hungry_

_Jiraiya:_

_Guess who goin' be on the plate_

_BASSFISH:_

_Uh oh_

_JIRAIYA &SEA CREATURES:_

_Under the sea, Under the sea  
Under the sea, Under the sea_

_Jiraiya:_

_Nobody beat us, fry us and eat us in fricasee_

as naruto danced with the tune , Anko rolled her eyes and said "you know there is something called nets and hooks" , He ignored her and kept singing as the snails and sea urchins joined him and the clams made some music "oh under the sea"

_SEA CREATURES:_

_Under the sea_

_Jiraiya:_

_We what the land folks love to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles_

_SEA CREATURES:Life is the bubbles under the sea  
Oh, under the sea_

_JIRAIYA & SEA CREATURES:_

_Under the sea, Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally, Under the sea_

_Jiraiya:_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play _

"this is getting boring" anko said as everyone still kept singing "where are all this creatures coming from ?" she said to herself

_JIRAIYA & SEA CREATURES:_

_We got the spirit, you got to hear it Under the sea _

"I'm outta here" anko said as she fishnapped naruto with her and she swam away and let them to continue their music fiesta without her.

Once they were done jiraiya noticed that anko wasn't there anymore.

"eh? , anko?" he said , then the rest of the sea creatures left the place leaving the poor old toad alone

"damn it , someone has to nail that girls fin to the floor" he said as he went off and search for her but however someone called him immediately.

"toad sage , toad sage" a blue fish that wore sunglasses yelled as he swam to him , "the king wants to sea you he said it was an urgent matter".

"oh really what for?" jiraiya asked ebiso _'oh no , the king is going to fire me or maybe worse he'll cancel all of my icha-icha book editions' _jiraiya thought

"I don't know , by the way have you see the honorable grandson konohamaru ?" ebiso asked

"no not at all , did he ran away again ?"jiraiya asked

"yup , that boy won't stay still one second without running off to explore things" ebiso said

"well , he's just like his big sister" jiraiya said

"sooo , have you published your new icha-icha edition" ebosi said who was now really interested.

"nope not yet , but don't worry I will" jiraiya said as he swam away and thought _'if the king doesn't cancel them *gulp*'_

* * *

**A/N: oh even as a toad he still keeps writing his books xD**


	8. Chapter 7 the kings fury

As jiraiya reached the palace and went to the king…

"ah , jiraiya come here I need to ask something" the king said

Jiraiya went to him slowly and sweating like hell , but of course it wouldn't show since they're under water…

"alright I mustn't over react , I must remain calm" jiraiya said to himself as he went to the king wit his head held high , as he was right in front of him his head went down.

"y-y-y-yeeeeees …my king"

"now jiraiya I'm worried about anko , have you noticed that she has been acting weird lately" sarutobi asked.

"errrrr ,..weird?" jiraiya raised his brow …if he even had one.

"you know she's been really quiet lately and …have even noticed these things ?" he said as he palyed with his giant trident.

"oh…ugh well ..I suppose.."

"jiraiya , are you hiding some thing from me ?" he said as he eyed him

"*gulps* . About what? hehehe" he said

"about anko…" he said as the king got closer to the tiny toad

Jiraiyas feet started to shake "about anko … what about anko?"

"just tell me already" the king demanded as his trident was now closer to jiraiya.

"…I TIRED TO CONVENCE HER BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN , I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS BUT-" jiraiya cried as he pulled the kings beard.

"humans?" the king said then rose up as his body glowed with anger "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS ?"

Jiraiya then realized that he was talking about something else so decided to change the subject before it got worse "err humans who said anything about humans ?…hehe" he said as he gently brushed the kings beard.

Sarutobi frowned then grasped him and squished the tiny toad with his large hands as he brought him near his face "TELL ME"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else , a a young mere boy was dragging anko and naruto with him.

"man anko did you really had to take me with you , I was enjoying my time with the song" naruto whined

"be quiet and thank me for saving you from one of his music literature" anko said then looked at her younger brother "say where are you taking me anyway konohamaru ?".

"wait and you'll see" he said as he pulled them further away and inside a cave.

"TADA" the little mere boy said with his arms wide open as both anko and naruto gasped at the statue.

"wow it looks just like him" anko aid as she swam to the statue and circled it "it even has his eyes" she said as she touched the statues head.

"I know right , I was checking out the ship that sunk and found this , it was rerally hard for me to drag it all the way here though" konohamaru said as he watched his sister admiring the statue , he sensed someone behind him and when he turned to see who it is he gasped and hid behind some old crates.

naruto saw the king enter and went to anko "psst anko we got trouble" he said as anko saw her grandfather come to her and he looked really mad

"o o , hey grandpa , what's up?" she said.

"anko , I consider my rules to be quite obvious , but i can never understand why you always disobey" he said

"but i was just-"

"i can't believe you tried to turn yourself to a human and even worse , you made contact to that snake orochimaru , do you have any idea how dangerous he is?"

"...." anko lowered her head down as he continued to yell at her

"humans are all filthy undignified creatures , all they care about is themselves"

"but you don't even know them"

"i don't have to , and neither do you" he said ".. don't think of this as cruelty but it's for your own good" he said as he rose his trident , it glowed then shot out several beams to the statue like kakashi and shattered it to pieces then he turned around and swam away with satisfaction , jiraiya came out of his hiding place along with naruto and konohamaru , they went to anko and comforted her , she was still and quiet and didn't say anything.

"hey come on sis , you'll be alright , just don't listen to that old geezer , one day when i'm king you can be with humans as much as you want" konohamaru said

"...I'm really sorry anko , but he tortured me into telling him you should have seen the way he kept pointing his trident at me" jiraiya explained

"it's okay guys , I'm not mad well...just a little upset but that's all" anko said , suddenly a mere man came in the cave , he had white hair tied in ponytail and wore a glass-like thing on his eyes.

"well , I've found you , and of course i should after that explosion i've heard from the king" said the mere man

"who are you , four eyes?" naruto said

"my names kabuto and lord orochimaru wants to see you again" kabuto said

"yeah i almost forgot about that snake" anko said

"ahem , lord orochimaru is an anaconda not a snake" kabuto said as he fixed his glasses

"what ever just take me to him" anko said as kabuto nodded and escorted her.

"WHAT NO ANKO , you can't got there again" jiraiya said

"not now jiriaya" she said as she kept swimming with kabuto

"now you can't go i won't let you , he's a demon that orochimaru" he said as he blocked her way

"why don't you go tell gramps that , that's the only thing you're good at" she said as she pushed him away

* * *

**A/N: sorry for not updating for a few days , i was sorta busy typing the first chapter for another one of my fics ;)**

**well thenn it seems anko is headed to orochi-kun again, let's hope he won't eat her**


	9. Chapter 8 the purple contract

"You lying snake, I'm NOT HUMAN" anko yelled at orochimaru

"Jeez how many times do I have to tell you not to scream, like seriously I have a sensitive hearing ya know" oro said

"I don't care; you said I'll be human"

"oh darling I forgot to tell you that it will take effect in 24 hours, so you'll be a human the same time you came here" he said then he saw the clown fish by her side and said "OOOOH, you brought lunch with you, how thoughtful of you" he said as he was about to take a bite of naruto, thankfully anko swooped him away from the snakes fangs.

"His not food, and even if he was I wouldn't even think of giving you any" she said as naruto stuck out his tongue at orochimaru

"Humph fine whatever, anyways since we still have time before the transformation, we'll move to the second part of the deal"

"… oh whoopee" anko said sarcastically

"Now last night I couldn't finish telling you the rest of the deal since you fainted and all"

"You made me faint you dope"

"Oh thank you, I didn't know I had that affect in women" he said

"Master your amazing" kabuto said

Anko rolled her eyes and said "are we gonna get over this already or what?"

"Ah yes, now the part that I haven't told is that you'll only be a human for three days"

"Three days! why you cheep snake" she started to yell again

"Hold on I'm not done yet, now where was I ... oh yeah, during those three days you have to make that prince kiss you but not just any, you know those passionate kiss thing or whatever it's called, if he does then you'll stay human but if not then, you'll be my slave and I can do what ever I want with you"

"Eww you pervert, you're just like jiraiya" she said to him

Orochimaru sweat dropped "I meant as in I'll experiment on you" he said

"Oh, alright then"

"No anko, are you crazy you can't accept that" naruto said

"What's the difference? you'd think I'm crazy either way"

"Anko wait" a voice was heard as everyone turned around to see jiraiya heading there way "don't, his tricking you" he said, orochimaru signaled kabuto, as kabuto nodded he went and grabbed jiraiya and threw him out the cave.

"Now, to permanently agree our deal, you have to sign the contract" he said as suddenly a shining sparkly purple paper appeared in front of her.

"Ohhh, it's purple, so pretty" anko said

"I know right, I made it that way, it's so awesome and sparkly too" orochimaru said with excitement.

"Ahem master, we should get serious now" kabuto said to orochimaru

"oh yes , ahem now sign with this AWESOME SHINING SPARKLING PEN THAT MATCHES THE CONTRACT" he said as the shining sparkly pen appeared right in front of her and kabuto sighed at his hyper purple color loving master.

"Wow also this pen, you have great stuff here, old snake"

"I know, I know nothing is better than my things" orochimaru said who is very proud of himself.

"Ok here goes" anko said as she signed her name on the magical purple contract paper, then it disappeared as orochimaru started doing his evil like laugh again.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, MUAHAHAHAHAHA, MUAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*, damn it why do I always cough whenever I do my lovely evil laugh" he said

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your evil laugh, jeez I don't have time to always heal your throat" kabuto said

"Yeah yeah whatever, anyways our job is done here" oro said to kabuto then turned to anko "go on get outta here, you'll be a human later this night"

"well excuse me" anko said with an unpleasant attitude as she grabbed naruto with her and swam away as naruto still stuck out his tongue at orochimaru.

"Why that little weasel" orochimaru said with anger

"Sir that's a clown fish, and I think it looks more like a fox not a weasel" kabuto said

"Oh shut up who asked you anyways" orochimaru said

* * *

**A/N: ah yes , it's been a while since i updated this , well thats because i was busy typing the chapters for the new fic , anyways , hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter :D  
and now i'm off typing the 3rd chapter of the stupid husband :) , keep watching i might update it later this night if i have time ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 finally human

Later that night jiraiya, naruto and anko were waiting for the transformation to take effect.

"you know maybe that freak tricked you again" naruto said but then he took it back when suddenly anko started glowing white , her tail separated into two and they disappeared being replaced by a pair of legs , anko felt herself running short of air as both naruto and jiraiya quickly helped her swim to the surface.

Once they reached the surface anko inhaled a long first deep breath of air as a human.

* * *

The next morning kakashi was at the beach, with his dog pakkun, ever since the day he saw anko again he kept going to the beach hoping to see her there

"Man pakkun, I don't think I'll ever find her" kakashi said as pakkun barked at him as kakashi walked back to the palace

Meanwhile somewhere near where kakashi was at , anko was asleep on the beach while naruto kept squirting water at her from a far , jiraiya hopped to her and shook her awake but she would only push him away.

It was then that a bird landed on a rock next to anko "well well looky here" sasuke said

"Oi, what cha doing here you pidgin?" naruto yelled

"Shut up you cat, no one talked to you" sasuke said then looked at anko and landed near her and poked her head with his beak.

'_Ouch'_ anko thought as she sat up _'that hurts' she looked at the blue bird by her side 'oh, it's sasuke, haven't seen him in a while'_

"Hmm, you all look the same except you" sasuke pointed at anko with his feathers.

"Yeah guess what?" jiraiya asked

"She got feet" sasuke said

Anko stood up and walked with her wobbly feet.

"That's not how you walk, I walk better than you" sasuke said as he walked beside her with his claws "how'd she get it anyways?"

"She traded her voice for legs to orochimaru" jiraiya said

"Orochimaru" sasuke said then frowned "that useless no good of a snake"

"You know him?" naruto asked

"Know him? why I used to work with him but all he wanted was to eat me , if I ever saw him again I'll kick his ass"

"Snakes don't have asses" naruto said

"Oh who asked you?" sasuke said

"you two stop fighting , we have to help anko , we have to make the prince kiss her in three days or she'll be orochimaru's slave" jiraiya said as anko fell down on the sea and spat out the water.

"look at her , she can't even walk good , why if the king saw this do you know what he'll do? , he'll go and eat some frog legs that's what he'll do" jiraiya said

"Jeez and you always said you were a toad" naruto said

"I'm marching right to the king and make him undo this whole thing" jiraiya said as he started hoping to the sea but anko stopped him and carried him and glared at him

"you know I think you've done enough damage , why don't she just stay like this and if things doesn't work out we'll go to the king quickly before sunset" naruto said

"Don't start with me bone head and anko let me go at once" jiraiya yelled but anko shook her head.

"It's no use, let's just listen to what the clown says and give the girl a chance" sasuke said

"….. Grrr" jiraiya looked at anko again who this time was giving him a puppy eyes and he gave up "alright fine, but before it gets worse we go to the king"

"Okay" naruto said as anko and sasuke nodded.

"but first we gotta get you something to wear you can't wonder around naked like that ,even If the prince is a pervert and finds that good" sasuke said

"Then where will we get something for her to wear?" jiriaya said

"I know a place, you can come with me" sasuke said as he flew off and jiriaya followed him hopping on the beach floor as he yelled at naruto.

"Watch her while were gone"

Naruto watched anko practice on walking and laughs each time she falls then receives a glare from her.

* * *

As kakashi walked back to the palace his dog pakkun started to bark as he smelled someone new on the beach

"What is it boy?" kakashi asked as pakkun started to run to where the scent was coming from.

"Hey, wait for me" kakashi said as he went and followed his dog.

Anko had gotten tired from walking and decided to get some sleep and wait for jiraiya and sasuke until they come back; naruto was still at the sea keeping watch for any strangers.

Kakashi ran and followed his dog at the shorelines , then his dog stopped in front of a naked woman sleeping on the beach , kakashi went closer to her , naruto as kakashi getting closer to anko he watched kakashi lean down next to anko.

When kakashi saw her face he immediately knew who it was and practically drooled as he observed her nicely exposed body, he noticed that his dog was also drooling and watching him; kakashi felt jealous and took off his shirt to cover her.

"Stop that pakkun, don't be a pervert" kakashi said as he carried the sleeping human anko and walked to the palace.

"Look who's talking the prince of all perverts, and I'm a dog, dogs are supposed to drool it's my nature" pakkun said to himself as he followed his master.

While they left, naruto laughed to himself, and then sasuke and jiraiays came dragging along them what seemed to be a giant white cloth they found from the garbage.

Jiraiya gasped "where's anko?"

"Oh the prince came and took her away, she's at the palace now" naruto said

"Well at least we got her to the prince" sasuke said

* * *

**A/N: well it's about time that she got to be human , and kakashi got the benefit of just looking at her , too bad his dog didn't let him continue XD**


End file.
